


Mother's Day

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids help Yifan make Junmyeon breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2023.

Yifan gets up at six, careful not to wake Joonmyeon as he leaves the bed. Joonmyeon rolls over slightly to Yifan’s side, where it’s warm and smells faintly of the woody cologne he wears.

He heads into the boys’ rooms, where he wakes them all up quietly. Sehun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo are the most eager to get up, while Luhan takes a little more effort.

He rallies them in the kitchen, some looking groggier than others. He grins, and kneels down to get eye to eye with his children.

“Okay, today is Mother’s Day, right? We’re going to make breakfast in bed for Appa. What should we make?”

“French toast!” Kyungsoo suggests right away, and Yifan points at him.

“Good choice. Minseok, see if we have fresh fruit to give Appa,” he instructs. Minseok does as he’s told. “Luhan, go get the flour, and Chanyeol, you and Baekhyun go downstairs quietly and get some confectioner’s sugar.”

“Daddy, we have fruit,” Minseok says as his two younger brothers tiptoe down the stairs. “Strawberries and honeydew.”

“Excellent.” He grabs a pan from the cabinet and starts cooking, Kyungsoo reading the recipe carefully next to him and handing him ingredients when he needs them. The two boys who’d gone to fetch the sugar come back and give it to their father proudly, informing him of just how quiet they’d been.

Zitao goes out to the garden with Jongdae to pick some fresh azaleas for Joonmyeon’s breakfast tray while Yixing pours a glass of orange juice.

Approximately half an hour later, Joonmyeon is awoken by excited cries and small creatures on the mattress.

“Mama!” Jongin cries, jumping on the bed. Sehun falls into Joonmyeon’s sleepy form, kissing his father’s face.

“Happy…Mother’s…Day,” Sehun says tentatively, and he looks back towards the door, where Yifan is laughing quietly and giving his son a thumbs-up. Sehun turns back to Joonmyeon and smiles brightly.

“Yeah, happy Mother’s Day, Mama!” Jongin says excitedly. The other boys are standing next to the bed, smiling at their father with shining faces, looking extremely proud of themselves.

“What’s all this?” Joonmyeon asks, looking more at Yifan than anyone.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Yifan cackles, “ _Mama_.”

“Yifan, I knew it was you who was teaching these two to call me Mama!” Joonmyeon scolds. He opens his mouth to further reprimand his husband, but Kyungsoo interrupts.

“Appa, we made you breakfast!” he says with a smile. “Breakfast in bed!”

Joonmyeon opens his eyes wide and looks at his son. He picks up Sehun and shifts up to a sitting position with his youngest son on his lap.

“But—”

“The boys wanted to celebrate Mother’s Day,” Yifan grins, “and I figured you could do with a little pampering. You’ve been working so hard.”

Joonmyeon smiles, kissing Sehun on the cheek. “Alright then,” he says to his sons who are gathered in their parents’ room. Luhan and Minseok scamper out to get the tray for their father, and when they bring it in, Joonmyeon gasps. It really is beautiful, with bright pink and white azaleas against the vibrant colors of the orange juice and the honeydew.

“What do you think, Appa?” Zitao asks.

“Zitao and I picked the flowers ourselves,” Jongdae adds.

“I poured the juice!” Yixing says.

“Chan and I got the powdered sugar,” Baekhyun pipes up.

“I got the fruit,” Minseok says proudly.

“I got the flour,” Luhan chimes.

“I helped Daddy with the recipe,” Kyungsoo says.

“We watched,” Jongin cries, still sitting on the bed next to his father as he points to Sehun, who’s smiling brightly.

“Thank you, boys, it smells great,” Joonmyeon says. “You are the best family I could ever ask for.”

“You’re the best Mama,” Sehun says, and Joonmyeon laughs as he bites into the French toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/eexiee) prompt: "Can you write a cute Mother's Day one with mama junmyeon being awoken to all 10 of the kids trying to "help" Yifan make him breakfast in bed"


End file.
